


Family Ties

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Meet the Family, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the apocalypse, Eugene meets a member of Jack’s family. It might not quite be what he’s expecting.</p>
<p>Mild spoilers for S1/Race Missions, but nothing huge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

The day after the fall of Abel Township, Eugene Woods wakes up in bed to the sound of shouting. 

It's actually the bed that catches his attention first; it's soft and comfortable in a way that the cot in his and Jack's tent had never been and he actually tunes the shouting out to just stretch out beneath the thick duvet and pretend for a moment that he's just waking up in a nice hotel room and there is no such thing as zombies.

“No. No! It is not alright!” 

That is definitely Jack's voice. Eugene's eyes shoot open at the sound of it, bringing him to full wakefulness and he takes in the white painted ceiling and then the bizarrely normal looking room that he's in, wardrobe and dresser and a large flatscreen TV on the wall and what the _hell_ is going on?

“Jack, you are being unreasonable.”

Eugene pushes himself up into a sitting position. That voice he does not recognise. A man's voice, sharp and cultured, each word precise.

“No!” Jack's voice again. “No, that isn't fair! You just call me unreasonable so that you can ignore me like I'm still a dumb little kid. Well, I'm _not_.”

“My dear boy, there are circumstances beyo-”

“Right,” Jack says, sounding distinctly sulky, “like there were circumstances which meant you couldn't come to my graduation or my last birthday.

Eugene can easily imagine how he'll look, arms crossed over his chest, jaw set stubbornly and... wait, why would this man have attended Jack's graduation? Was he actually Jack's _family_? But, he'd thought...

“I have already apologised for that. I got you those concert tickets didn't I? That strange DJ that you like.”

“No, you got me tickets for Destiny. I wanted tickets for DeStInY.”

Eugene can _hear_ the other man's blink and despite himself, feels a brief flash of sympathy for having to deal with Jack's esoteric taste in obscure rave music.

“Is there a difference?”

Jack gives a frustrated huff. “Well, several capital letters and an order of magnitude of awesome. _And_ might I add, that I also nearly got eaten by the undead.”

“An unfortunate incident, I admit.”

“Right...” Jack drawls, drawing the word out disbelievingly. “But the point _is_ , the point is that you always do this! There's always some conference of lecture or vitally important research that gets in the way and you can't keep buying me off! Not with tickets or new trainers or- or luxury zombie proof accommodation.” He pauses for a moment, and then, “although that is appreciated by the way.”

“Despite what you may believe, I do have your best interests at heart,” the man replies dryly.

So it's his place then? But where are they? The last thing he remembers is Abel falling, zombies and soldiers and fire and _god_ , they shouldn't even be alive.

“Is that was true then- then,” Jack sighs heavily, probably runs a hand tiredly through his hair. He does that when he's trying to win an argument. Eugene tosses the covers back and grabs for his crutch, using it to help him to his feet. “I'm not asking for much.”

“It is more complicated than that, Jack.”

“No! No it isn't. You... you brought about the zombie apocalypse and the near extinction of the human race, blew up my home _twice_! I think the least you can do is come for dinner and meet my boyfriend!”

Eugene's crutch slips on a rug, because he's stopped paying attention after that, like his brain has frozen up and taken his body with it. He hits the floor, manages to catch himself , but it's enough for them to hear apparently, because next thing he knows, Jack is bursting in and running to his side.

“Gene? God, Eugene, are you okay?”

Jack's arms are around him and Eugene lets Jack help to pull him up. He peers over Jack's shoulder, taking a hard look at the tall, bearded man standing just outside the door. He's wearing an honest to god actual suit and tie and watches impassively as Eugene stands up.

“I'm fine Jack,” he says, pressing his face against Jack's neck for a moment, breathing him in. “God, I was so worried.”

“I know, Gene. But we're safe now. Promise.”

“You're sure about that?” Eugene asks, locking gazes with the strange man for a moment warily. “What about your... friend?”

Jack pulls away enough for Eugene to see his face and the half hopeful, half terrified expression there. He slides his hand into Eugene's, holding tightly, almost enough to hurt.

“Dad,” and that's damning when Eugene suspects what he suspects, “this is my partner, Eugene Woods. Eugene,” he continues, voice shaking a little. He takes a deep breath before ploughing on. “Gene, this is my father. Professor Vincent Van Ark.”

The man who destroyed Abel, who had sent the world to hell, Jack's _father_ , holds out his hand for Eugene to shake. “Pleased to meet you, Eugene.”


End file.
